


I Love You, Sammy

by Isaac_Potato



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Top!Sam, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 16:33:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6761644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isaac_Potato/pseuds/Isaac_Potato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'm sorry, this was trash.</p></blockquote>





	I Love You, Sammy

Sam grunted as Dean shifted underneath him, unintentionally making Sam go deeper into Dean. Dean let out a whine and, before Sam knew what was happening, started moving his hips to make Sam move, because holy hell, Sam had teased him for hours, and he wasn't going to get nothing after that.

"Sammy, please, no more teasing, I need you, please, baby boy." Dean sounded like he was dying as he grabbed onto Sam's biceps. "Give me something..." 

Sam chuckled and kissed Dean, but he thought that enough was enough, and he was desperate to come too, so he started slowly moving inside his brother. Dean felt like he had just won the lottery, or God descended from Heaven and fucking blessed him himself, because after hours, hours of waiting and trying to get Sam to do something, he was finally granted his wishes and holy shit it felt amazing.

Sam had quickened his pace slightly, and Dean moaned loudly, his head dropping back onto the pillow behind his head and his grip on Sam's arms tightened. With his head back, Sam took advantage of it and moved down to suck on his neck. 

"Oh god, baby boy..." Dean moaned as Sam angled his hips and hit something in Dean that made him see stars. Dean writhed and moaned and rocked his hips to meet Sam's thrusts. Sam smirked and hit the spot every few thrusts. Dean looked like he was dying, and his grip on Sam's arms just kept getting tighter, until he was sure to leave bruises on his brother's arms.

"Jesus, Dean, look at you. My big, strong brother, reduced to this by his baby boy. It's so... Incredibly... Hot." Sam emphasized each word with a sharp thrust and Dean threw his head back and almost screamed.

How was something like this that good? Dean felt a familiar heat in the pit of his stomach and started babbling incoherent nonsense - Sammy, Sam, don't stop, Sam - he started moaning louder, Sam knew that he would come soon so he started hitting his prostate dead on.

Dean put his head on Sam's shoulder and screamed out as he came, screaming words he didn't quite understand until after his orgasm had died down. I just told Sam I loved him... In the middle of sex?

Sam followed soon after and grunted in Dean's ear as he filled him. Sam and Dean sat embracing each other until Sam pulled out. Dean flopped down on his back and waited for Sam to come back and clean him up, because all he wanted to do was sleep. Sam cleaned up and lied down behind Dean. Dean started to nod off, but was wide awake once Sam whispered softly in his ear, "I love you, too, Dean."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this was trash.


End file.
